fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Master of Chaos (book)
:For other uses of '''Master of Chaos', see'' Master of Chaos Master of Chaos is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Keith Martin, illustrated by David Gallagher and originally published in 1990 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 41st in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-034010-6 with the ISBN number changing from the second impression onwards to ISBN 0-14-034625-2). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *The books features a notoriety score which represents how much attention is being paid to the player. This starts at 0 and when it reaches 8 the reader is forced to leave the town of Ashkyos and the score can adversely affect further events later on in the adventure. - pg.19-20 *The reader is also able to choose three "Special Skills" from the following list: Acute Hearing, Animal Wisdom, Blindsight, Climbing, Move Silently, and Tracking. - pg.16-18 *A limitation is placed on the number of Provisions that can be carried at any one time, this being a maximum of 12. Without a backpack that player can carry only a maximum of 4 Provisions. Players must also eat Provisions when instructed by the text, losing two stamina points should they have no Provisions to eat. - pg.13-14 *Due to starting without armour or a sword, the player begins with their skill score at two points below their Initial score and are only able to inflict one point of damage in a fight until they find a sword. - pg.15 Equipment List The player begins with no equipment, bar two gold pieces given to them by Amberon. *2 Gold Pieces - pg.30 Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Les Edwards. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by David Gallagher. There were 29 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 12, 35, 49, 60, 71, 82, 91, 109, 118, 131, 140, 153, 173, 181, 194, 203, 216, 228, 248, 264, 276, 292, 302, 317, 341, 358, 371 and 400. The first edition featured a black and white full page map by Leo Hartas that was supplemented from the second edition onwards by a colour map (also by Leo Hartas) on the inside front cover. This was then removed for the sans-foil edition. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Master of Chaos *Ali Haji-Sheikh *Amberon - Wizard *Baalberith *Bokhannon *Captain Blint *Captain Grotniss *Captain Shagrot *Hotsalt - Herbalist *Jesper *Kanestin *Lakatos - Marshal of Ashkyos *Naas the Dark One *Ramon *Shanzikuul *Sukifiri *Vardrath - Necromancer *Vesper - Thief Locations *''Ali Haji-Sheikh's Weapons Store'' *Ashen River *Ashkyos *''Bokhannon's Stable and Travel Shop'' *Entertainer's Square *Gladiatorial Park *Kabesh *''Kanstrin's Guursh Bar'' *''Koyala's Bar'' *Market District *Old Quarter *Rahasta *River Bloodsilt *''Stavian's Gambling Hall'' *''Sukifiri's Magic Shop'' *The Deadlands *The Docks *''The Plague House'' *''The Scapegoat'' *Warehouse District *Wastes of Chaos *Xian Bay Encounters *Captain Shagrot *Chaos Manticore *Chaos Mutant *Dark Elf *Fire Demon *Gnomes *Humans - Assassin/Crewmen/Evil Priest/Footpad/Gladiator/Guards/Insane Warrior/Kidnapper/Pirates/Tavern Thugs *Man-Orc *Mutant Orc *Mutant Scorpion *Necromancer *Nightprowler *Pirate Captain *River Python *Shanzikuul *Skeletons *Snake Swarm *Small Troll *Tentacle *Two-Headed Troll *Venomous Snake *Zoalinth Further Notes *''Master of Chaos'' is artist Les Edwards' least favourite cover for the range.Interview with Les Edwards at the Internet Archive record of Advancedfightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *It is not actually stated where the adventurer in Master of Chaos begins the adventure, or where the wizard Amberon is based. All we know is that the adventure begins far across the sea from Ashkyos, possibly in Allansia or the Old World. *There is no evidence for a precise date of the adventure, although since it involves the ruins of Kabesh it must take place after the Spawning of Chaos. Errors *(186) Rahasta is misspelt as "Rabesh". Dedication none See Also Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=85 Master of Chaos at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050901133810/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb41.htm Master of Chaos at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1990 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series